Leah's Girl
by EchointheRain
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Leah has been alone, surrounded by others with imprints. She felt as bitter as ever, until Alexis showed up. Then her life changed, all because of a girl. Will love be gained, or will Alexis not be able to accept who Leah is?
1. Chapter 1 Alexis

Chapter One:

"Leah! We're going to be late, hurry it up!" Seth yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming! Give me a few more minutes!" I screamed back at him.

Ever since the Volturi had finally left, life had been getting back to normal, as normal as it could get around here.

I brushed my long black hair, gently removing the tangles, a pulled it back into a thick braid. I had allowed it to grow out to about the bottom of my shoulder blades, maybe a little longer, ignoring the fact that it made my grey fur longer when I was in wolf form. I applied my liquid eyeliner around my dark eyes, and got dressed into some old jeans and black ribbed tank top. Pulling on my grey converse, I raced outside to get a ride with the Cullen's. Not that I had much choice, unless I wanted to run all the way there, which wouldn't be so bad but would seriously mess up my schedule, riding with them was the only other option.

Alice was particularly bouncy today as I got into the car.

"Guess what!" She screeched happily.

I raised my eyebrows.

"There's a new girl at school today!" She smiled.

That caught everyone's attention, so I stared out the window as the talked.

I jumped out of the car, grabbing my army styled green backpack, and raced into school. I wasn't actually anxious to get into school, but to get away from everyone else. Just because I was in a new pack and everything doesn't mean that I'm changing my whole personality.

"Thank you for finally joining us Ms. Clearwater." The grumpy man behind the desk in literature class told me as I walked in.

"No problem." I snarled.

This made him back off, it always did. Whenever I was in a bad mood, nobody bothered me, and I was pretty much always in a bad mood.

"Right, back to story plot lines. Some people enjoy working backwards as we call it, developing a story plot line as they go along, which is somewhat a pointless way of doing this for you have no guidance. If you start from the front however and" He was interrupted by the door banging open.

"Oh, Principle Johnson, can we help you?" My literature teacher, whose name I think is Mr. Kale, or something like that, but I always just called him grumpy man, asked.

"Yes, I have a new student for you, she lost her way." He stepped back to reveal the girl that was standing in the doorway behind him.

That girl, that minute, became the center of my world, giving off a glow that only she could give off. It was very much like seeing the light for the first time, so many had described it.

She wasn't really tall, just perfect. She wasn't too fat, or too thin, but she had lean muscles, like a cat, and a smooth stomach.

She had a short black pleated skirt, that showed off a nice glimpse of her creamy white skin, and with that she had grey and black socks that reached to the bottom of her knees. She was wearing simple black converse low tops that were lined with purple and had a small silver skull decorating the side of the left shoe. She wore a silver studded belt, and a shoulder less tight long sleeved black shirt, torn artfully with a white spaghetti strap tank top underneath. She had on a beautiful old fashioned chocker, of a black string woven tightly together, from which hung a gold rimmed heart, the edges shaped in gothic points, and a black stone in the center. She also wore a simple silver skull ring on her middle right finger.

Her shaggy black hair hung over both of her eyes, making it impossible to see her eyes, or most of her face, but from what I could see, it was beautiful, with pale skin and full lips. I wondered to myself how she could possibly see, I mean, sure I had seen one eye covered, but both? Not that it looked bad on her or anything, but it was weird.

She had her head down, almost as if she was attempting to hide her face.

"So, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Our teacher said as the principle left the room.

She turned a little to the teacher.

"My name is Alexis, but I prefer to be called Alex. I just moved here from Seattle, so not too far away. Is that enough for you?" She asked hesitantly which showed that obviously she felt shy and nervous.

"Sure, you can go sit down over there in the back of the room. But just for the future, you need to make sure you don't loose your way next time." Grumpy man glared and pointed to the empty seat next to me.

My heart sped up.

"Where?" She asked.

"Next to Leah, Leah, speak up for her. If you're this directionally challenged, maybe you should get a haircut." He growled.

I could see Alex tense, drawing her mouth in an angry tight line.

"Over here." I called, glaring at the teacher, who seemed to wince slightly.

She shuffled over to me, and sat down in the desk beside mine.

"Thanks." She whispered, and then pulled out a small sketch pad.

Mr. Grumpy didn't notice, so she started to draw a little as our teacher went on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on about plot lines.

In less than two minutes she pulled her pencil up, and tore out the paper quietly. I wasn't able to see what she had drawn, but it turns out, I didn't need to.

She quickly slipped the paper, and I looked at it.

Alex had drawn a picture of a girl, with thick black hair that was braided down her back, wearing a black tank top, and leaning against the desk. She had drawn me.

And it was incredible, almost like a black and white photograph. She was an amazing drawer.

I took out my notebook.

_Wow, that's good!_

I passed the notebook to her.

She seemed to stare at it for a second, as if to study it closely, then took her pencil back out of her desk and wrote a response.

_Thanks, you're nice to draw. You have the perfect face and body for modeling. You ever gone pro?_

I smiled. Okay, maybe not so shy.

_Nope, I never got the offer. Have you ever done pro drawing?_

She smiled, exposing beautiful naturally white teeth.

_Nope, I never got the offer. Is this class always this boring?_

I stared in disbelief. She had _never _done pro drawing? Unbelievable!

_Seriously, I thought for sure you'd have like your own art museum! And yes, sadly this class is _always_ this boring._

She let out a small groan.

_Crap, that sucks._

I looked at her, and she smiled, causing me to smile.

Yep, I had an imprint.


	2. Chapter 2 Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my computer.

Chapter Two

"Hey Leah!" Alice danced up to the table where we sat.

So far, Alex was nowhere in sight, maybe she was just late, or was lost.

"Who's Alex?" Edward asked.

I glared at him, stupid mind reader.

"Sorry, but seriously, who is she?" He questioned, trying to look further into my thoughts, but I quickly got him out of my head by think singing Barbie girl in Swedish.

"Alex is the new girl." Alice smiled, doing a twirl around Jaspers hand, and then sitting down.

"And, Miss Leah has just imprinted on her." She smiled.

The whole table went silent.

"As soon as I get the chance Alice, I'm burning down your closet." I growled.

"Cool!" Seth smiled, not affected at all by the change.

Rosalie looked uninterested, Emmett had the usual goofy grin, Jasper was studying Alice, Alice was happy as could be, Bella was shocked, Edward was still recovering from the song, and Jacob was staring at me.

"Problem?" I asked testily.

"No problem here, is she into sports? Like soccer, or football, or baseball?" Emmett began to think, which a huge accomplishment for him.

I shrugged.

"She likes to draw." I said, putting the drawing that she did of me in the center of the table.

"Wow, she's good. She drew that?" Edward questioned.

"Nice, I can't wait to have another drawer around!" Alice sighed happily.

I looked around once more, spotting her standing slightly awkwardly in the corner of the cafeteria near the entrance, her head hanging down.

"I'll be right back." I told my friends, and headed towards Alex.

She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, you want to sit with us? We have some room." I asked.

"Sure!" Her face brightened.

I led her over to the table.

"Guys, meet Alex, Alex meet my brother Seth, and my friends Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Jasper, and Alice." I introduced my imprint.

"Nice to meet you guys." She spoke quietly.

"It's great to finally meet you too; Leah showed us your drawing! I draw too, want to see?" Alice plunked down next to her, I was on the other side, and pulled out her sketch book.

"Those are nice! I'm guessing this is your boyfriend?" She pointed to a drawing of Jasper.

"Yup, that's Jasper." She smiled widely.

"You into sports?" Emmett asked, smiling his boyish grin.

"Of course, soccer, volleyball, baseball, and football and I play all of them. Did you follow the world cup?" She smiled, turning slightly towards him.

"All of it, who'd you root for?" Emmett was getting excited now.

"Spain and Algeria, Spain has the cute guys, and Algeria is one of my favorite places."

"Yeah, Spain all the way!" He bent across the table to high five her.

"Algeria tied with England, didn't they?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, that was a great game." She laughed.

"Totally, but England sucked this world cup." He groaned.

"No kidding, especially against USA, which has got to be embarrassing." She laughed.

Her laugh was beautiful.

Alice cleared her throat.

"As much as I love hearing about things that I really have no idea about, I think you need to share the newcomer!" She exclaimed.

"What do you like to do?" She questioned.

"Well, I like to draw, paint, read, write, play sports, watch sports, and redecorating things." She answered.

Her entire personality had changed so dramatically since I first met her. No longer was she the shy girl I had first met, but she was a happy and talkative girl. I liked it.

"Do you have a ride home?" Alice asked.

"I usually walk." She answered.

"Why don't we give you a ride, if you have a football at your house we could pass a little?" Emmett suggested.

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble for you." She smiled widely.

"Our pleasure!" Alice's smile matching Alex's.

The bell rung.

"I'll see you guys later?" She questioned.

"Yep, on the front stairs of school, okay?" I confirmed.

She nodded yes, and then turned and walked towards the science lab, depositing her tray before slinking out the door.

She hadn't eaten a thing.

"You have some nice cars!" Alex gently ran a hand over the sleek side of Alice's yellow car.

She smiled widely.

"Do you like cars?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I did a little mechanics back when I was in seventh grade." She smiled back.

We all slipped in, Alice in the drivers spot and Alex sitting next to me in the back.

We drove along while Alex directed Alice to her house.

"So, what do you think of school so far?" Jasper asked, speaking up for the first time since he and Alex had met.

"I like it, some of the classes are super boring, but it's not like I can't draw in them." She shrugged.

He nodded; we all knew the classes were boring.

Suddenly, Jasper's phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah, just dropping off Leah's friend, what? Okay, yeah, sure, okay, bye." He hung up.

"That was Esme, she needs Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Seth, Bella, Edward, and I back at the house, they need help with some moving. But she said for you and Alice to have fun." He told me.

I nodded.

"Bring a football to school tomorrow, okay?" Emmett instructed as Alex, Alice, and I got out of the car.

"Tomorrow's winter break Emmett." She smiled.

"Seriously?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, today was our last day." She laughed at his confused face.

"One scratch on the car and I will flay you alive Rosalie, got it?" Alice threatened cheerfully.

"Got it." She responded.

"Have fun." Bella waved, and they took off.

We were on a barren block, but it looked like the street curved a little up the way.

"Just on that curve." She said, walking slightly in front of us.

As we turned, we didn't see just a house. We saw a massive building.

"_Forks Homeless Shelter" _The sign read.

"Welcome to my home." She sighed heavily.


	3. Chapter 3 Time's Up

Chapter Three

She led us into the big stone building of the Forks Homeless Shelter.

"You're homeless?" I asked, my jaw dropped open.

"Yep." She shrugged, pushing open the double doors.

The receptionist looked up with a sad smile on her face.

"Hey sweetie." She got up from her desk.

"I already know, don't worry Jenny." Alex gave the same sad smile.

"Just, make sure, well, by tonight. I'm sorry." Jenny stuttered.

"You got it." Alex sighed, heading up the stairs, gesturing for us to follow her.

Both kids and adults were everywhere, sitting in big chairs, lying on sofas, leaning against the wall, resting on beanie bag, and some were obviously in their rooms.

Alex led us to the last room in the hallway and we entered a small room. In there was a small bed, a suitcase, and a backpack.

"Welcome to my room. Sit down anywhere." She dropped her school bag down and closed the door.

"I'll be right back, okay? I need to go and put some new clothes on." She smiled, and headed to the suitcase, grabbed a bundle, and slipped out of her room, presumably to go to the bathroom.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"She's being kicked out of here tonight, somebody phoned saying that they had new arrivals, kids under the age of twelve. Alex was pushing the limit by staying four weeks. She's going to hit the streets tonight." Alice informed me.

I imagined Alex out on the streets, during the cold, with no money, food, or shelter.

"But, we always have an extra bedroom." Alice offered.

"You think she'll go for it?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm sure she will." Alice said with certainty.

Alex reentered wearing a long sleeved black shirt, a black sweatshirt, and the same skirt and socks. She also still had her hair combed over her eyes. It felt strange, not seeing her whole face, not knowing what color my imprints eyes were.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Alice smiled.

It was slightly awkward, but then Alex went to her backpack.

"Look at these!" She pulled out two sketch pads.

Flipping through them, Alice and I discovered that all of her drawings were as good as the one she drew; ones that she put more time into were breathtaking.

Drawings of buildings from different states, drawings of trees and nature scenes, drawings of assorted people, and drawings of animals filled the pages. The details were perfect; they added a whole new level of beauty to the penciled sketches.

"So, how long have you been here?" Alice asked, sitting down against the wall, both of us following suite.

"Um, four weeks now, but my time's up, time for me to move out." She groaned, leaning her head back against the peeling wall.

"That sucks. Do you have anyone to go to?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Why don't you stay with us? We always have room for one more in our house, and besides, Esme and Carlisle are always taking kids in. All of us are fosters, except for Jacob, Leah, and Seth. They're just friends who live with us." She offered.

Alex seemed a little reluctant.

"It seems like you guys have your hands full." She commented.

"No, seriously, Esme would love to get another child, she's pretty motherly. Besides, I know Leah would love it." I elbowed Alice sharply in the ribs.

Alex smiled.

"Sure, yes, thank you! This is great!" She leapt up and did a little bounce.

I grinned.

"Come on, get your stuff together and let's go!" Alice said, gesturing toward her bags.

She grabbed her backpack, and Alice grabbed her suitcase. I grabbed her school bag, and then called for Emmett to pick us up in his truck. I felt that she would like that the best.

And boy, was I right.


	4. Chapter 4 Alex and Emmett

Chapter Four

As Emmett pulled up, Alex's jaw dropped open.

"That's your truck?" She yelled as Emmett stepped out.

He smiled his goofy grin.

"Sure is!" Her grin easily matched his.

He grabbed her bags, and she jumped into the front seat, quite the feat for anyone, even vampires and shape-shifters.

Alice and I piled into the back, struggling with our seatbelts, but Alex on the other hand, had it on in five seconds flat.

She laughed as he purposefully swerved in the empty parking lot of the homeless shelter, causing all of us to laugh along with her.

They were obviously going to be close, the way they effortlessly got along, like siblings.

"Did you bring a football?" He asked her.

She tilted her head.

"Duh, if I'm going to be hanging with you I better bring something to keep me entertained." She smirked.

"You saying I'm not entertaining?" He challenged.

"Nope, not one bit. Without your knowledge of sports, you would just be plain boring." She teased.

Emmett swerved again.

"How about now?" He asked.

She shook her head.

That was all it took for Emmett to go off road. He turned onto the grassy lining of the road towards our house, the truck bumping.

Alex shrieked with laughter.

"Emmett!" Alice and I cried.

Eventually, we got to the house.

"I think I dislocated my back." I groaned.

Alex hopped out of the car happily.

"Okay, with your knowledge of sports _and _a car, you're entertaining." She said.

Emmett's jaw dropped.

Suddenly he raced towards her and scooped her up over his shoulder, grabbing her bags as well.

"Emmett!" She pounded lightly on his chest.

"Am I entertaining now?" He laughed, walking steadily towards the house.

"Well, you're strong." She shrugged as best she could from her position.

Alice and I couldn't help but laugh.

Emmett kicked open the door as gently as he could, but it still opened with a bang, and set both Alex and her bags down.

"Wow, nice place." She commented, surveying her new home.

"Hello Alice, Leah, Emmett." Esme hugged us.

"Who's this?" She questioned, looking at Alex, who had a shy smile on her pale face.

"This is Leah's new friend. She just got kicked out of a homeless shelter, and she doesn't have anywhere" But before Alice could finish, Esme interrupted.

"Oh good, I just remodeled that room next to yours Leah. She can use that room; is that alright?" Esme smiled widely.

"Totally, thanks a bunch! I really didn't look forward to sleeping on cardboard tonight." Alex gave a quick bow of her head in thanks.

"Well, I always love new members of the family. Do you want anything to eat you guys?" Esme smiled.

Emmett of course answered no, but Alex and I nodded.

"Come on then, I just got some pizza." Esme beckoned us to the kitchen.

Alex gave Emmett a smile, and then followed me and Esme to get some food.

"I'll put your bags in your room, okay?" Emmett hollered, and we heard his footsteps as he went upstairs.

Alex smiled at me.

For one in my life, everything was perfect.

"This is my room?" She exclaimed.

We were standing in the doorway of a beautiful room.

Its walls were painted a dark grey, and accented with a deep purple. The sheets were a grey blue and the pillows were red. There was a desk in one corner with a dry erase board above it, and a glass door that opened up into a balcony shared with my room. And the curtains were made of thick black fabric that was glossy and satiny.

"Yep, do you need any help unpacking?" I asked.

"That would be really great, thanks." She grinned.

We started with her suitcase. Basically everything she owned was black, some was dark purple, or dark grey, but nothing else. She had some assorted silver jewelry, spiders and skulls, skeleton earrings, and other such things.

We packed those things away in her purple drawers.

We then worked through her backpack. I took her toiletries to the bathroom that was in the middle of our two rooms, one that we shared. When I came back she had unpacked her soccer ball and football, and was gently tossing the football in the air. She kicked the soccer ball expertly into the corner by her desk, and threw the football in a perfect throw onto her bed.

"Ah, done!" She fell backward onto her bed.

I smiled at her. She was so beautiful, so perfect for me.

I noticed that it was well past ten.

"You'd better get to sleep." I said.

"Yeah, you too, thank you for the help, and thanks for letting me stay here, really just thanks for everything!" She hugged me, making my cheeks burn.

"No problem." I hugged her back.

"See you in the morning, and then we can play some football!" She proclaimed.

I chuckled.

"Sure we can. I know Emmett has been dying to play with someone." And then I turned the lights off and shut the door.

I was in love with Alex.


	5. Chapter 5 Sam Visits

Chapter Five

At six in the morning, I heard a loud banging sound downstairs.

I jumped out of my bed, and rushed as quietly as I could as to not wake Alex.

Everybody was back, but with one more person among them.

Sam.

"What's he doing here?" I growled.

"I don't know. We found him in our territory." Jacob pulled Sam into the living room and roughly pushed him down.

I followed them.

Sam didn't say anything, just glowered at us.

"What's your problem?" I shot at him.

"You all are." He growled.

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't mind being insulted myself, but all of us, that wasn't going to happen.

"We saw the girl you took in today. What are you doing, making a snack out of her?" He sneered.

I lunged at him, but Emmett got to him first, lifting him right out of the chair by his throat.

In the heat of the battle, nobody noticed the girl standing in the entrance of the living room.

"Hey, do you guys have any cereal?" Alex asked.

We froze.

She just stood there; even with her un-brushed hair her eyes were hidden.

"Um, in the top cupboard." I answered.

"Cool, thanks." She said, and then she walked away.

I glanced around, but everyone was a shocked as I was, except for Sam.

"Did you turn her?" He yelled at us.

I slapped him.

That was all it took for Sam to lose his temper.

Soon, a big black wolf stood in the middle of our floor, growling.

"Hey, I can't find it." Alex came back in.

Sam lunged at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Wow, did you guys get a dog?" She managed to chock out.

I pulled Sam off of her, and Sam calmed himself enough and turned back to human.

Emmett helped Alex up, glaring at Sam.

We looked expectantly at Alex.

But instead of freaking out, screaming, running away, or fainting, she punched Sam right in the nose.

"That was for knocking me over dummy." She didn't even flinch.

"Seriously, is there no cereal?" She asked again.

Suddenly, Edward's eyes widened.

"Alex, show us your eyes." He directed.

"What? No! All I want is some cereal, is that too much to ask for?" Alex looked puzzled.

"Show us." He persisted.

"No." She answered.

"Edward," Emmett began.

"Come on!" He yelled.

Alex flinched.

"Edward!" I yelled at him.

"Trust the guy with the mind reading, okay?" He shot back.

"Alex, show us." Alice directed more gently.

Alex slowly brought her hand up, hesitating, bringing it up, then down, then up again.

Finally, she lifted her bangs.

And then I saw her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 Alex's Eyes

Chapter Six

Alex was beautiful, no doubt about that. Her long shaggy hair was pulled back into a braid that thinned as it went down her back, allowing her bangs to cover her face. She was wearing a black tank top decorated with a silver skull, and black shorts decorated with many tiny silver skulls. She wore no shoes, exposing that she had taken good care of her feet, even faced with the challenges she had faced in her life.

And for the first time, we saw her eyes.

They were a beautiful green, tinted lightly with an earthy brown.

But they were completely normal.

"What? How did you?" Edward stuttered.

"Geez, what is with you dude?" Emmett shot over to him.

"But that's not, that wasn't" He began, but Alex cut him off.

"What's your problem? Just because I don't like showing my eyes you get all weird?" She yelled at him.

"Well sorry." He grumbled.

Emmett glared at him.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Alice gestured to her, Rosalie and me following after her.

"We'll get Sam off our territory." Jacob yelled up to us, and I heard Emmett and Jasper agree, and follow them out the door.

Edward probably retreated to the small hut that he and Bella shared, that idiot.

"You okay?" Alice asked her.

She shrugged and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"I guess." She said.

"Well you have very pretty eyes." She assured.

Alex gave a small smile.

"So, are you going to start wearing your hair back?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, no point now." Alex muttered.

"Then let's get you a makeover, give Edward something really to feel bad about. Not saying that you're not gorgeous or anything, but I think Alice has been hoping for a makeover time all year." Rosalie laughed which was a rare event.

We entered Alice's room.

"Nice room." Alex commented.

Alice being Alice herded Alex straight into the walk-in closet.

"Rosalie, come with me, Leah, you wait downstairs." She winked at me as the girls retreated into the closet.

Oh boy.


	7. Chapter 7 The Fight

Chapter Seven

"Hey Leah, what are you doing down here?" Emmett entered the living room.

"I'm waiting for Alice and Rosalie to be done." I sighed, tapping my foot against the coffee table.

"Make-over?" Jasper asked.

I nodded.

"Is she still going to be able to play football?" Emmett asked worriedly.

I smiled.

"I'm sure nothing will stop her from that." I laughed.

"Okay, here she comes!" Alice danced downstairs.

"No she doesn't." Alex's voice came from upstairs.

I laughed.

"Oh come on Alex, you look beautiful!" Alice sang up.

"That's exactly why I'm not coming down!" She yelled back.

"One moment." Alice smiled.

She darted up the stairs.

"Fine." I heard Alex say.

And then Alice came downstairs, holding a football, leading a girl I had never seen before.

"Here she is!" Alice pointed to the stranger.

"Holy crap, you look good Alex. Good thing you can still play football in that." Emmett smiled.

"Wow, you look great!" I exclaimed.

Alex was standing awkwardly between Alice and Rosalie.

Her hair was freshly washed, exposing that it was a dark chocolate brown instead of the black I had originally thought, and it was pulled back into a braid with her bangs still hanging down, but stylized away from her eyes. Pulling back her hair revealed that she had an eyebrow and cartilage piercing, which looked great on her. She had washed her face, exposing beautifully pale skin, decorated with some light black eyeliner and blue eye shadow. She was wearing light jeans and a tightly made blue and white football jersey, obviously styled for girls. She was also wearing grey high-tops, like mine.

"I like you in colors." I decided.

Without warning, Alex nabbed the football right from Alice's hands.

"Let's go!" She grabbed Emmett, and Jasper followed them back out to the front yard.

"I want to play too!" I yelled after them, and ran to the yard, followed by everyone else.

And boy, she was good, her passes were perfect, she caught the ball at any speed that we threw it, and ended up getting past burly Emmett and quick Jasper more than a few times.

By the time that it was getting dark, Alex wasn't even breaking a sweat.

But the wolves were hungry.

"Let's go and eat!" Jacob yelled.

Everyone agreed, including Alex, but she looked a little reluctant.

"You guys got any yogurt, or maybe a bagel?" She asked, looking through the fridge.

"What is it with you and breakfast food?" Emmett asked.

"Yogurt and bagels are not breakfast foods." She argued.

"Yeah they are." Edward commented.

"And we all know how correct you always are." She rolled her eyes.

I smiled.

"What, just because of one thing I did you're going to hate me forever?" Edward complained.

"Pretty much." She growled, and turned around from him.

"Come on, you can't just do that." Bella sighed.

"Watch me Bellie." She smirked.

"Okay, I'm going to break this up now." Emmett attempted, but it was already started.

"Oh, you haven't made mistakes before?" Bella growled, standing up.

"Not as many as you have." Alex challenged.

"Want to bet?" Edward asked, standing up to meet Alex's challenge.

"Bet what, that both of you are pathetically clingy? Sure, I would love to!" She argued sarcastically.

"And this is why you'll be alone forever." Edward whispered under his breath.

But it was loud enough for Alex to hear.

In less than a second, she was on top of him, and punched him hard in the nose, a crack coming from the area. She proceeded to kick him in the stomach, causing him to double over, and then kicked him again in the leg.

Bella lunged at her, knocking her to the ground, but suddenly, she was knocked back, leaving a dent in the wall.

Alex quickly got up, and lunged at Bella, but Edward was up by then. He blocked her, and she bit him in the arm, causing him to recoil, and then hit him once more in the face. But when she did this, he came up from behind her and hit her hard in the ribs. She recovered and knocked him back down, kicking Bella to the side.

And all of this happened in less than a second.

I lunged and grabbed Alex, Emmett and Jasper holding back the vampires.

"You idiot Edward, what were you thinking?" I yelled at him, shaking badly, I had to keep myself in control, Alex was right here.

"She started it!" He yelled back as best as he could, his nose at a crooked angle and still bent over.

"She did, it wasn't our fault." Bella whined back.

"Sure Sugar Queen, it's all my fault isn't it." Alex growled.

"What's going on?" Carlisle came downstairs with a worried looking Esme.

"Alex got into a fight with Edward and Bella." Rosalie summarized, glaring at Edward.

"Come on Alex; let's make sure you're alright." He smiled, holding out his hand.

"I can take of myself." She said, and then limped up to her room, leaving us all stunned.

"Well, let's take a look at you Edward, Bella, do you need anything?" She shook her head.

"Edward got the worst of it; I don't know what's wrong with her." She cried innocently.

"Bella, I know I made my peace with you, but if you or Edward _ever_ do that again, I will rip both of your heads off and burn the pieces of your body. Understand?" I smiled sweetly.

Her eyes widened, acknowledging that I was very serious.

"I'm going to check on Alex." I said, and grabbed Alice to come with me.

"Alex?" I knocked gently on her door.

"Go away." Her voice came from inside.

"Come on, we're on your side, Edward was being a jackass." I pleaded.

No sound came from inside.

I looked at Alice, and she nodded.

We kicked down the door.

Alex was curled into the corner of her room. When we entered she looked up sharply.

"I told you to go away." She growled.

"We were just worried about you." Alice said gently.

"I can take care of myself." She curled even further into the corner.

There was no way she could be uninjured from the fight, she was fighting against a vampire, two vampires for that matter. Even though she had managed to hit Sam pretty well without injury, but against two vamps?

"Please, just let us make sure you're alright." I begged.

She looked into my eyes, studying me.

"I'm fine." She stood up.

"See, fine." She said, walking over to us.

"Let's go downstairs, I'm still hungry." She smiled.

I looked at Alice, but Alex was already heading down.

As she got to the last stair, she stumbled a little bit.

"Sorry, guess I'm a little shaken, you know, tired muscles." She laughed lightly.

"Hey Alex, you doing alright, you gave Edward quite the beating!" Emmett clapped her lightly on the back.

"Oh good, he's hurting then?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah, and man is he whining." He laughed heartily.

She walked over to the fridge.

"So how are those two?" Alice asked.

"Edward is beat, man that girl is strong. He has a broken nose, four broken ribs, sprained ankle, and a good sized bite on his arm. Bella has a dent in her head and a broken rib. It's actually pretty funny, two vamps just got beat up by a little human girl." Emmett relayed.

I smiled, and so did Alice.

"Serves them right, I guess, Edward should know how to act. At least Alex isn't injured." Alice said.

Suddenly there was the splintering of glass from behind us.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, sorry, and I'll pick that up." Alex began to kneel down.

"Alex, are you alright?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"Huh, oh yeah, don't worry, just a little shaky." She said.

"I'm going to go and lay down upstairs." She breathed, and started to go up the stairs.

"Alex, wait let me help you." I started to go to Alex.

"I'm fine okay, just please leave me alone. I don't need any pity." She growled.

We heard her door slam.

"We should probably go and check on her." Alice said.

We started to walk up the stairs, when we heard a crash and a thump come from her room.

We darted to the room, and opened the door to see Alex passed out on the floor, blood seeping from her side.

"Emmett, get Carlisle, quickly!" I yelled.


End file.
